The Secret of Heero's Past
by Seylin
Summary: Sequel to 'The Shot'. Thinking it is the right thing to do Quatre arranges to take Heero back to his home. Little does he know this could be one of the biggest mistakes any of them could make. -DISCONTINUED-


Note: I do not own any of the Gundam series. But I want Heero! Please don't sue me I'm just a poor country girl. This story is the squeal to The Shot and the Pre-queal to, A Enemy's Choice. I hope you like! Any characters you don't know are creations of my own imagination. Oh and no Yuji isn't really Heero's name or well…maybe it is nobody knows. Italics are thoughts. – Alkvingiel

Quote: "_Sae za Mao Honnin Abikiyoukan" (_'Don't let pride get to your head, everyone has to be weak at some point'.) (?)

The Secret of Heero's Past

"Why would Heero not want to go back to his family? They looked really nice." Quatre questioned looking at his still sleeping friend. 

"Looks can be deceiving. And its not often we see him scared but he was definitely scared when he saw them on TV. I do know Quatre something weird is going on," Wufei replied. Quatre was quiet thinking that this could be true. 

"Hey! Don't go making assumptions when we haven't even met these people. It's not nice you know," Duo told him. Heero listened without opening his eyes he was still questioning how Quatre had been quick enough to inject him with that medicine. The more important thing was where was he. They were moving that was for sure in what sounded to be a plane. Oh that must be it Quatre had said that they were going back to his family, just the thought sent shivers down his spine. They must be on the Winner family jet on their way to the L1 colony. 

"_Urgh! Why does Quatre always have to mess in things that don't concern him?!_" Heero thought. 

"I wonder why He was scared, it just doesn't make sense," Trowa's quiet voice spoke up. 

"_You would if you only knew Trowa. _Quatre if I had a gun I would shoot you right now, you're just lucky I can't reach into my shorts. But I can't blame you for something you know nothing about," Heero finally spoke up never taking his gaze off the ceiling of the jet. Everyone was quiet, they knew he would and Quatre sighed glad he was tied up. An hour later their shuttle landed and they untied Heero. Quatre had called ahead to get the directions from Sir Bryan and his wife, Heero's supposed mother and father. Heero didn't give any fight but as they got a mile from the house Heero started to slow down. 

When they were about a mile from the huge mansion they were heading to and had just passed the only other one on this road Wufei turned just in time to catch Heero by the arm so he couldn't run off. 

"Oh no you don't!" He exclaimed. 

"Wufei! Let me go! I can't do this! Let go! Tadashi! Tadashi help me!" Heero yelled. Duo and Quatre looked at each other mouthing, "Tadashi?" Just then the front door of the first mansion opened and a young man of about 18 ran out looking around. He spotted them and ran over, before anyone could say a thing he threw a hard punch at Wufei and hit him squarely in the jaw throwing him to the ground. The guy pulled Heero behind him as if the protect him and then he turned and started speaking harshly with him. 

"Yuji! What are you doing back? It's not safe yet," He questioned embracing his friend. Heero returned the hug without question and then answered. 

"They saw the report on TV and thought they would be doing me a favor by bringing me back. I know it's not safe but as nervous as I am now that I know you are here I can face my fears. Enough about that Tadashi, how are things? How are my horses? Did you get any of them away?" He asked. 

"Only 10, after they disappeared Sir Bryan hired someone to stand guard to make sure the other 5 didn't get stolen. I tried Yuji I really did but I just couldn't get them away. The ones that are left are Shanghai, Scythe, Citrus, Wing and your favorite Flame. That horse won't let anyone touch him but you," Tadashi explained. 

"Why is the grass so high if they are still there?" Heero questioned. 

"That would be their fault. After the 10 disappeared they wouldn't let the others out to eat the grass. It's horrible how their treating them, keeping them locked up like they are," Tadashi said shaking his head. 

"Heero we really need to go," Quatre spoke up. Heero looked at him, the house and then back at Tadashi finally he turned to follow. 

"No Yuji you can't…" Tadashi pleaded. 

"I have to my friend. No one treats my things like that. They will pay," Heero answered and walked toward the house with the others. Tadashi watched them go wishing there was some way he could stop him but he knew he couldn't. So he turned and ran to the nearest store buying bandages, he knew Yuji would need them later that night most likely. 

Quatre went up and rang the doorbell then stepped back and waited. After about five minutes the door was thrown open and a man in his early forties wore a bemused smile. Trowa noticed Heero tense beside him but his face was emotionless as ever. 

"Yuji! Finally you've come home to your family! Elizabeth! Lily! Come see who has finally come home!" He called. A woman in her late thirties appeared behind the man and she came out to hug Heero without really touching him. A little girl about nine then came out a smiled at Heero. He stiffened and stared coldly at her. 

"It is so good that you are home brother. I have missed you," Lily said in a too sweet voice. 

"Hn. Whatever. Let's just get this over so I can leave again," Heero replied walking past them all. 

Sir Bryan showed them all to the living room while Lady Bryan brought out tea. They sat talking just about little things, Sir and Lady Bryan asked Heero questioned but he merely glared at them. Lily however no matter how cute she was, was absolutely horrible. While they sat talking she proceeded to behave badly on purpose it seemed. She broke a vase, pulled Duo's braid and spilled tea on her dress, any other parent might have scolded her but not Sir or Lady Bryan they watched her with smiles on their faces never lifting a finger to stop her. Trowa did notice however that Sir Bryan had pulled out a small notebook and each time Lily did something bad he would make a small mark. After a half an hour Lady Bryan called a servant to come and show them all to their rooms, which they had been so kind to offer. Around six a butler came to tell them that supper was ready. The supper was very good and pleasant enough except for the tension between Heero and _his_ family. Soon after desert had been brought out Sir Bryan laid his napkin on the table and smiled at Heero. 

"Yuji? May I see you out in the stables for a few moments please?" He asked. Heero's eyes clouded over but quickly cleared and he gave a curt nod before standing. Trowa watched as the both of them left the room, a uneasy feeling started to build in him. After fifteen minutes he couldn't stand the feeling any longer, something was wrong and he intended to find out what it was. 

"May I be excused?" Trowa asked Lady Bryan not minding that he had interrupted her conversation with Quatre. 

"Of course dear," She answered and went back to what she had been saying. Trowa stood and walked out of the room, he opened the front door and headed out to the stables. The door was already open enough for him to get through so he just walked in. The horses looked out of their stalls where they had been standing pawing at the doors when he came in. They flicked their ears trying to decide if he was friend or foe. Walking over to a white mare he pulled some sugar cubes out of his pocket. The horse sniffed at them and then quickly licked them up. 

"Boy you guys look like you haven't been out of here in months. That's not good for you, you need open spaces and fresh…" But his whisper was cut off as the sound of a whip being brought down reached his ears. The horses all neighed unhappily jerking their heads up and down, they pawed at their doors again in hopes of getting out and helping whatever was being whipped. At the moment only they knew but Trowa would soon find out. He silently walked over to what he guessed was a tack room, it was the only place a small ray of light was coming through where the door hadn't been closed all the way. Trowa looked in careful not to push the door open and held in a horrified gasp at what he saw. Sir Bryan stood holding a whip in his hand smiling. 

"And this is for the vase Lily broke!" He yelled bringing the whip down on Heero's already bloody back. Trowa took Heero's appearance in; he stood shirtless in the corner of the room with his back to Sir Bryan, his hands were in tight fists as he leaned against the wall, as always his face showed nothing as each lash was brought down again and again. The top of his pants were getting soaked with the blood but what shocked Trowa the most was that he had silent tears running down his cheeks from his closed eyes. 

"_So this is way he didn't want to come back! What have we done!_" He thought. Sir Bryan put the whip up and straightened his appearance before turning to Heero. 

"Don't let it happen again," He sneered. Trowa backed into the shadows so he wouldn't be seen as Sir Bryan walked out of the tack room, he watched as the horses snorted and laid their ears back at him. Sir Bryan however didn't seem to notice and walked calmly out of the stables. Trowa waited until he was sure that Sir Bryan was gone and then walked quietly into the tack room. Heero was in too much pain to hear him even as Trowa filled a small bowl with water. He found the bandages Tadashi had put there knowing what would happen. 

Heero gasped and turned quickly when he felt the cool water on his back. Trowa met his widened eyes calmly still holding the dripping rag in his hand.

"Turn around and let me wash those cuts before they get infected," Trowa told him. Slowly Heero turned and braced himself against the wall. Trowa worked in silence until he had all the blood cleaned off. "How long has he been doing this?" 

"Guess the first time was when I was six. Lily was just a baby and she spit up on the rug, Sir Bryan was so angry but he couldn't hit his little girl one her being his only child and two she was just a baby. But I was six and had been in the room so it became my fault and he gave me a spanking. It didn't really hurt but it was the first time he had ever struck me," Heero answered. 

"What do you mean? Lily's his only child?" Trowa asked. 

"I was their adopted son. I am in no way related to them Trowa. They didn't think I would tell anybody but Tadashi found out and he made me write Dr. J, who at the time was just getting started and worked for the adoptive agency. He was the one who got me the home with them in the first place. He thought I would be safe here until it was time. When he heard what they had been doing he came in the night and with the help of Tadashi we left," Heero explained. 

"Okay two questions. One, if you're their adopted son then why go through all the trouble of trying to find you for seven years? And two, is this Tadashi trustworthy?" Trowa questioned.

"When I turn eighteen I inherit a large sum of money from my real parents will. They agreed to adopt me for two reasons; they couldn't have kids of their own and, I was the only one who came with a large sum of money. As for Tadashi, I trust him with my life. He knows all about the Gundams, our missions and everything else. But I guess you will have to judge him yourself," Heero replied. Trowa tied the last bandage and Heero turned around. "Thanks Trowa…listen don't tell the others. It would brake Quatre's heart to know what he brought me back to." Trowa stared and then laughed. 

"Heero Yuy, you surprise me everyday. Come on let's get inside," He smiled. Heero reached over and with Trowa's help put his shirt on. Then side by side they walked back to the house. 

TBC…

Ok really short I know but I wanted 2 post something! More to come! Hopefully soon! - Alkvingiel


End file.
